Zoltan Akkanen
Zoltan Akkanen is the main antagonist of the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative. He is the pilot of MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein. Biography Zoltan, just like Full Frontal, is a clone of the Zeon ace Char Aznable. However, unlike Full, he is a failed clone instead. Zoltan is first seen after Jona Basta and Michele Luio failed to capture the Phenex Gundam for the first time, he hummed his way to the bridge of the Chivvay-class, where he unsettled a lot of Zeon Officers. He than smiled as he saw the image of the Phenex, as he too want to capture it. Than, Michele has tricked Zoltan to think that the Phenex Gundam as got into the Side 6 colony, which declared to be neutral. Zoltan than decided to go to the Side 6 colony with his Sinanju Stein. However, Erika Yugo, the Lieutenant Junior has warned Zoltan not to fire in the colony. However, at the same time, Jona in his Narrative Gundam also got into the colony with a Federation team. After the encounter of Zoltan and Jona, Zoltan immediately fired at Jona without a second thought, thus killing a lot of innocent accidentally, this cause Erika to groan in frustrated and called him a failed clone. After a brief fight between Zoltan and Jona, the Phenex is lured out and flied into the colony too. Zoltan than summons the NZ-999 II Neo Zeong via psychoframe so he can use this heavy-armed Mobile Armor. However, Michele than activated the psychoframe of the Narrative Gundam, this cause Jona to scream in pain as he don't know there is psychoframe in his Gundam, his fury than caused the Narrative Gundam to dock in the Neo Zeong, Zoltan than said that if even the Neo Zeong abandoned him. However, he than laughed as the Neo Zeong nearly fired, which can completely destroy Side 6. Luckily, the Phenex stopped Jona. After returning to the Chivvay-class, Erika received report that their plans of Phenex capturing is cancelled due to the combat between them and Jona in Side 6, Erika than told the officer that this is all Zoltan's fault since he fired in the colony first. Unlucky for Erika, her discussion with the Zeon officer is found by Zoltan, who angrily shot Erika to death. Zoltan than piloted his Sinanju Stein in the Neo Zeong out as he is done with being called a 'Failed clone'. Now Zoltan wanted to use the Psychoframe to blow up the Helium-3 Storage tanks, which will destroyed three space colonies and sent them to earth. Zoltan than encountered a Federation fleet lead by General Revil the Dogosse Giar-class , which sent out a Jegan team to destroy the Neo Zeong, however, Zoltan easily wiped out the team with the overwhelming firepower of the II Neo Zeong. Zoltan also ordered the Chivvay-class to hide under the Helium-3 tanks, which he believes that the Federation won't destroy, however, the fleet fired and sunk the Chivvay-class. Zoltan than threw a Helium-3 tank to the Federation fleet through psychoframe and ignites it, which exploded and incinerated the entire fleet. Zoltan than laughs in madness. However, he is than encountered by Jona, Michele and Rita, the deceased pilot of Phenex Gundam, who possessed the Gundam. However, the Neo Zeong's psychoframe is able to stop them. Michele than sacrificed her life to save Jona. However, after the carrier that Michele was piloting exploded, a lot of psychoframe is released into the area. Jona than decided to go to the cockpit of the Phenex Gundam, he is able to enter the cockpit just before the Narrative was destroyed. With the power of the Phenex, the Neo Zeong is quickly destroyed and Zoltan made an last attempt to kill Jona in the Sinanju Stein. However the Phenex than crushed the cockpit of the Sinanju, killing Zoltan immediately. However, Zoltan's soul than left the Sinanju a via psychoframe and detonated all Helium-3 Tanks. Luckily, Jona used the power of psychoframe to completely erase the existence of the Helium-3 tanks, thus ending the plan of Zoltan once and for all. Gallery Zoltan_0001.jpg|Zoltan in his pilot suit. Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-34-33-147.jpeg|Zoltan's evil grin Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-29-43-524.jpeg|Zoltan's psychotic laugh Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-34-44-243.jpeg Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-30-49-289.jpeg|Zoltan's final moment Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-31-00-916.jpeg|Zoltan's death Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-38-55-372.jpeg Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-39-12-425.jpeg|Zoltan's evil stare Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-40-51-120.jpeg|Zoltan's soul Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-41-09-399.jpeg|Zoltan detonating the Helium-3 tanks Screenshot_2019-11-22-23-42-59-798.jpeg|Zoltan's ultimate defeat Category:Gundam Villains Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Twin/Clone Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Cataclysm Category:Anime Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic